


Sparring Sucks

by kyaorii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Sex, Keith is good at giving blowjobs, Lance is completely oblivious, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Things get heated very quickly, argument, blowjob, klance, sex on the training deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: Keith and Lance get into yet another argument and they decide to settle their differences by having a sparring match. What Keith offers Lance, if he wins the match, is something Lance can’t refuse.





	Sparring Sucks

“God, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was the best cartoon, you’ve gotta admit,” Lance stated, completely out of the blue. He and Keith were the only ones on the training deck and he had only just stopped to sit and take a break from his sword practice (yes Lance is practicing using a sword because he needs to be able to better protect himself in close-combat).

Keith overheard his statement just as he stopped to have a break too, “What the fuck is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” he asked.

Lance’s head turned towards Keith so quickly that he nearly broke his own neck. Lance exclaimed, “You don’t know what Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is?! Have you been living under a rock your entire life?”

”Actually, I’ve lived in a desert for my entire life thank-you-very-much, and I don’t because I would only watch the good shows, like Power Rangers,” Keith commented as he leant against the wall, smiling in a way that would piss Lance off.

Lance stood up.

”So, you go ahead and shit on my favourite childhood cartoon,” Lance paused, “and then you fucking look at me like _that_?!”

Keith asked, ”Like _what_ , Lance?”

Face turning slightly red, he approached Keith and leaned in so he was merely inches away from him, “I know what you’re fucking trying to do, and you know what,” Lance said, moving away from Keith and lifting his arms out to his sides, “let’s fucking go, right now!”

”Right now?!”

“Yes, right now!”

Keith moved away from the wall and growled, “Let’s fucking go, then!” He approached Lance with great speed. “If you beat me in a one-on-one sparring match, I will suck your dick, right here in the middle of the training deck,” he challenged.

Wide-eyed and blushing a dark shade of red, Lance asked, “I’m sorry, what?”

Grinning devilishly, Keith snarled, “Did I fucking stutter? If _you_ beat _me_ in a sparring match, I will suck your dick, right here on the training deck.”

“Yeah, I heard you,” Lance swallowed, eyes darting away from Keith. He quickly recollected himself before agreeing, “It’s a fucking deal! I’m gonna kick your ass, Mullet!”

”Let’s see, shall we.”

Immediately after his last statement, Keith reached for his bayard; it immediately changed into a sword. Lance did the same. They both lunged towards each other and thrashed their swords, the clashing sounds made by their swords colliding repeatedly could be heard throughout the Castle.

Nobody else seemed to notice what was happening, and just assumed that it was just their usual training.

For a while, they were neck-and-neck, like they have been ever since they became “rivals” at the Garrisson. Eventually, Lance managed to knock Keith’s bayard out of his hand - he had the advantage. Using the benefit of his height and weight, he pinned Keith to the  floor, holding his sword near Keith’s neck.

”Hah,” Lance exclaimed, breathless, his chest heaving, “I actually fucking did it! I bet you, fair and square!”

Keith sighed, pretending to be disappointed with the outcome of their sparring match, “I guess I’ve got to suck your dick now.”

Weakening his hold on Keith, Lance turned an even darker red. This gave Keith the chance to push Lance off of him and onto the floor so he could straddle him.

”Wait-“ Lance gasped.

Keith began to unbuckle Lance’s jeans.

”We made a deal, didn’t we, Lance? I’m keeping up my end of the deal so just keep quiet and enjoy it,” Keith affirmed, as he hastily pulled down Lance’s boxers to release his cock from its cotton prison. Keith made his way down Lance’s body before he eventually settled, his face directly above Lance’s, now half-hard, dick. He pinned Lance’s hips to the floor to keep him still.

Lance lifted his head to look at Keith, he was staring directly back at him through his eyelashes with his dark, lust-filled eyes. Now that Lance’s gaze was on him, he took a hold of Lance’s cock with one hand and immediately put it into his mouth.

The only thing stopping Lance from bucking upwards into Keith’s mouth was Keith’s arm holding him firmly in place.

”Ah. Keith-“ Lance gasped, his head slamming down onto the floor and one hand reaching down to grip Keith’s hair: hard enough to rip some strands out.

Keith hummed in response as he explored Lance’s dick with his tongue, his head bobbing as he tried to take in as much of Lance as possible. What he couldn’t fit in, he jerked with his hand.

Daring to look at Keith again, Lance lifted his head once more. The sight of Keith’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and the contrast between Keith’s pale skin and his own dark skin made Lance moan a string of profanities as he slammed his head back down onto the floor.

”Fuck, mierda, Keith,” Lance moaned, his grip tightening in Keith’s hair, “I’m close-“

Keith continued sucking Lance’s cock, increasing in speed. He wanted Lance to cum. He hollowed his cheeks more, increasing the pressure, and tried to fit in as much of Lance as possible.

”Keith! Keith! Shit! I’m fucking- ahhh-“ Lance moaned as his entire body stiffened and he released his load down Keith’s throat. Keith swallowed as much as he could, but some cum dribbled out the sides of his mouth and down his chin as he brought Lance through his climax.

One Lance had finished, Keith took Lance’s dick out of his mouth with a lewd pop and lifted himself up onto his knees, his chest heaving.

Lance, slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm, looked up at Keith: his hair was all knotted and he had remnants of Lance’s cum on his face.

Noticing Lance’s gaze on him, Keith looked Lance dead in the eye and wiped his cum off of his face with a finger and he put it into his mouth.

Even after he just came, Lance felt the telltale signs of arousal in his gut awaken at the sight of Keith sucking the last of his cum off of his finger. “Fucking hell, Keith,” Lance breathed, “you are way too good at that.”

”Well, I’ve done a lot of research since I’ve wanted to do that to you for a long time,” Keith admitted, a blush slowly appearing on his face.

It took Lance a moment to register what Keith had just said. “Wait... you _wanted_ to do that?” Lance asked, “I thought-“

“Yeah, I know,” Keith interrupted, ”It was my plan all along to challenge you and let you win and make it seem like I didn’t like it.”

”You let me win?!” Lance exclaimed, lifting himself up so he was now sitting upright.

Keith sighed, “Did you really think you could beat me in close combat, dumbass?”

Just as Lance was about to make some smart-ass comment, he noticed the bulge in Keith’s trousers and was stopped dead in his tracks. Keith looked down to where Lance’s eyes were fixed: his crotch. It seemed that Keith had enjoyed giving Lance the blowjob of his life.

Lance cleared his throat. “Do you, um, do you need help with that?” he asked.

Looking back up at Lance, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks, Keith replied, “I think I might.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m back, but this time I’ve written a Klance fanfic. I haven’t written in quite a while so it might not be very good, but if you like it, please give kudos and leave a comment! I might add a second chapter to this after getting some feedback?? I don’t know??  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> ありがと


End file.
